


Screamer

by MakutaGabriel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaGabriel/pseuds/MakutaGabriel
Summary: Alternate Universe. Vanitas likes to tease Ventus. Also Ventus is a screamer. Originally posted on FanFiction.Net
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 35





	Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me as Chapter 3 of A Series of VentusXVanitas One Shots on FanFiction.Net

Ventus was starting to get too used to Vanitas’s shenanigans by that point. Sharing an apartment with Ventus’s childhood best friends, Terra and Aqua, was nice, but crowded. The apartment was barely large enough for four people, even when they were two couples, so at least having two bedrooms worked out fine, but things like having two bathrooms and a kitchen/dining room combo smaller than the living room made privacy and even general maneuverability a pain sometimes.

Something that didn’t help was that Ventus’s boyfriend Vanitas loved to tease him regardless of who was around. Teasing in this case not being how Vanitas would poke fun at Ventus’s expense, that Ventus was able to deal with just fine. No, the teasing that could cause problems was sexual. Vanitas loved to do things like grab Ven’s ass when he bent over to pick something up and when he had to pass in front of Ven he almost always brushed his rear just too close to, but also too far from, Ventus’s crotch. Whispering in Ven’s ear what he intended to do to Ven in private was something he would always be sure to time to when the TV would get quiet, or when the songs on the radio were dying down to change.

These things infuriated and embarrassed Ven, but at the same time could drive the blonde wild with desire, just as easily as they could trigger a small hissy fit. Either way though in the end he never stayed mad long and when he did cool down, or if he was turned on by the subtle touches and the dirty words, they would often have sex and boy did Ven love some make-up sex as much as Vanitas did. That was the game and in the end they were both winners.

If it weren’t for one minor problem Ven could say that his life was perfect. Ventus was a screamer in bed. With an apartment as small as theirs and walls as thin as they were, plus the fact that they lived on a floor with three other apartments, Ventus hated nothing more than the ‘Walk of Shame’ as he called it. The feeling of everyone looking at him and grinning, after he would get done calling out at the top of his lungs things like ‘more’ and ‘harder’ and even ‘daddy’ on more occasions than he would ever admit, when he passed by for a glass of water, or to head to work after morning sex, was enough to turn his face beet red sometimes.

Vanitas on the other hand couldn’t get enough of Ven’s screams and the subsequent looks and high fives from the other guys in the building. Which is why when he arrived home from work early one day and saw Ven sitting on their couch vaguely watching what Terra and Aqua were watching on their couch next to his, he saw his opportunity.

* * *

When Vanitas entered Ven’s mood immediately lifted as it always did. He had been feeling down as Vanitas had to leave early that day for work and he had had nothing to do, having himself had the day off. Normally he would spend the day doing something at least, but it was raining and he didn’t feel like going out because of that, but when Vanitas sat down, barely grunting a hello, Ven was annoyed slightly. He knew what was coming and the thought of having to wait wasn’t going to work for him. So when Vanitas sat down Ven closed in and put his arm around Vanitas’s back, pulling him close. He glanced at Terra and Aqua, who were to busy looking at the TV to notice, all the while Vanitas smiled and chuckled quietly. Part of Ven was annoyed that he had fallen for Vanitas’s game so quickly, but his hardening erection told him to swallow his pride and hope that Vanitas would swallow it, so Ven bit his tongue as Vanitas placed his hand on Ven’s thigh and gently traced a circle with his finger tip, making sure not to touch Ven’s manhood just yet. He could wait.

Ven though, could not and would not wait. He whispered in Vanitas’s ear. “Take me to the room now.” 

To do what?” Replied Vanitas feigning innocence, as Ven could only think of how angry he would be later when the blood reached his brain again.

“You know what.” Replied Ven through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think I do.” Vanitas whispered.

“To fuck me!” Ven called out slightly louder than an inside voice. Definitely loud enough though as Aqua turned red and Terra snorted a laugh.

Having had his fun Vanitas stood up and with little choice so did the embarrassed Ven who glared at Vanitas as he swooped him up and held him bridal style with almost no effort. “Vanitas” Whined Ven as Vanitas began to walk away with him.

“If the room’s rocking.” Began Vanitas as he stopped at their door which Ven reached to open. “Don’t come knocking.” He finished as he walked in and shut the door with his hip.

After Vanitas gently deposited Ven on their bed, he leaned in and kissed the blonde and began to unbutton his polo shirt. “Are you mad?” He asked after leaning back a bit, as he did this Ven reached and undid Vanitas’s belt buckle.

“Infuriated” Replied Ven as he removed the belt.

“Maybe we should stop then.” Vanitas attempted to lean further back, but Ven suddenly whipped the belt around Vanitas’s back and with one hand on either side pulled Vanitas close and called out.

“No stopping! Fuck me!” It was then that Ventus realized how loud that was. He threw the belt to the side and, embarrassed, undid Vanitas’s zipper and button. Before he could pull down the pants though Vanitas grabbed his hands.

“That was hot.” He said matter-of-factly and let go. He then lowered himself to his knees until he was at eye level with Ven’s erection which strained against his black cargo shorts. He undid the button and zipper, but instead of taking them off immediately, he reached up and lifted Ven’s shirt slightly. Ven took this as his signal and pulled off the shirt and when he could see again Vanitas had reached down to pull off Ven’s socks. When those too were gone and Ven could barely think straight Vanitas hooked his fingers under the waistband of Ven’s boxers and shorts and slowly pulled them both off of his lover at the same time.

Soon those were gone and Ven was left completely exposed. “Please! Just suck it!” He said, no longer caring that Aqua and Terra could certainly hear him. Vanitas took his cue and gently licked Ven’s cock from the base to the slightly leaking tip. “Fuck!” Ven called out as he less than gently grabbed Vanitas’s hair trying to bring him closer, but Vanitas held back congratulating himself at how quickly he got Ven to scream. When Ven stopped shuddering and finally let got, Vanitas gently guided the rod into his mouth and with no warning or any visible effort, he bobbed down, having all of the cock in his mouth and throat in seconds. “Oh my god! Yes! Suck it please!” Ventus felt the pleasure in his whole body as Vanitas sucked in his breath and breathed out his nose.

If they were listening hard enough, they could have heard Terra ask Aqua in a joking whine in the living room. “Why don’t you suck my cock till I scream like that?”

Vanitas pulled up on Ven’s cock until he only had the head still in his mouth and, as he pulled off, he purposefully made a loud popping noise, before gently grabbing Ven’s cock with his left hand. As he began to stroke it, he worked to return his own labored breathing to normal and Ven spoke loudly again. “Vanitas, please! Suck my cock! Make me scream!”

Vanitas laughed a bit “You’re already dong that.” He reached with his free hand to fondle Ven’s balls and smiled at the loud moan Ven responded with. Finally having regained his breath Vanitas began to suck on one of Ven’s balls gentler than Ven ever thought he could be, as he jerked the blonde off.

Ven could feel his orgasm coming and he yelled. “I’m gonna cum Vanny!” Vanitas, slightly annoyed at hearing his old nickname, but at the same time turned on by Ven’s screaming, placed his mouth over the head of Ventus’s cock and sucked hard while rubbing with his tongue and jerking him with his hand. “Vanny I’m gonna- Augh!” Suddenly Ven’s orgasm hit him like a truck and he grimaced and shut his eyes tight the way he always did and began to spasm and make weird, absurdly loud noises that combined choking with moaning. His hips buckled on their own as he shot a hot load down the waiting Vanitas’s throat.

Vanitas was in heaven as he felt the hard spurts of hot cum enter his belly. Few things turned him on as much as giving a blowjob and taking a load, despite the fact he would never admit it, and were it not for his extreme willpower, he would have begun jacking himself off right then. No, he had a better plan than that.

As Ven’s climax began to end, the spurts of hot cum began to slow and his hips began to buckle less and Vanitas could only think about what was coming next. When the last shot of cum was swallowed, Ventus fell back laying there panting loudly.

Vanitas stood up and in seconds his shirt was off and his pants and underwear were around his ankles. His rock hard dick was throbbing and leaking pre-cum. Ventus attempted to turn over for his lover and failed as his legs felt like jelly and simply would not cooperate. Vanitas, unable to wait longer, grabbed Ven by the sides of his hips and effortlessly flipped him over himself. Before he did anything else though he leaned over Ven and the bed reaching for a beside drawer and opened it pulling out a bottle of lube. His hot flesh made hotter by the brief contact. Vanitas opened the bottle and squirted some of the lube onto the fingers of his left hand cursing himself for not doing this earlier as now he had to wait even longer. With no warning he stuck two fingers up Ven’s ass, which he knew that Ven would be fine with and could handle to start with

Ventus moaned loudly at the intrusion and said, again louder than he would have liked to have. “God yes!” It took a lot of Vanitas not to shove his cock in Ven’s ass right then, but he knew he would hurt the blonde if he wasn’t ready so Vanitas played around and tried to think of it as if it were one of his teasing games. Ven’s ridiculously loud moans didn’t help though.

When Vanitas was satisfied he had loosened Ven up enough, he added a third finger. At this point Ven had begun to actually calm down and was merely breathing heavily, as he tried to focus on the head of the bed and not the fingers in his ass and what was assuredly coming next.

Vanitas in turn felt some control return to him as he calmed down and admired his boyfriend’s ass. Ven’s diet consisted almost entirely out of things that could be eaten straight from the package or microwaved for less than 5 minutes, but to counter this he worked out quite a lot, being the kind of person who actually enjoyed being at the gym, and it showed in his toned body and you could tell he knew how to do his squats. When Vanitas finally finished getting Ven ready he pulled his fingers out and gave Ven a smack on his ass. Ven cried out loud enough that Vanitas wasn’t sure if he had done it too hard, so he asked. “You alright?”

“Sorry Vanitas, you caught me off guard.” Vanitas normally would have reveled in this kind of opportunity for jokes, but there were more important things to think about. He grabbed the lube again and squirted some onto his left hand. He then rubbed it onto his dick as Ventus grabbed the part of the sheets he was resting his hands on. Vanitas leaned over Ven and whispered in his ear. “You ready?” Ventus nodded as he mentally braced himself. Vanitas, who had lined his dick up with Ven’s asshole, pushed slowly until he was about halfway inside.

Suddenly with no warning Ven threw his head back and screamed. “Oh god yes!” At this point Vanitas could only be thankful that he had the mental strength to not start thrusting as hard and for as long as he could inside of Ven. Instead he knew to take his time. It would be better for both of them that way. As he slowly buried himself deeper Ven’s moaning began again, more muted this time, but still there. Ven’s warmth was driving him mad and when Vanitas finally bottomed out, he tried to stay that way to help Ven adjust, but this time his body screamed at him to move and he began to pull back and then he quickly slammed back in.

Ventus cried out in pleasure. “Harder Vanitas! Please harder!” Finally what control Vanitas had to go slow left him completely and he began thrust in and out as hard as he could. He began to grunt and groan, muffling the noise by gritting his teeth. Ventus on the other hand couldn’t stop himself, he spoke, not too loudly this time, but without stopping. He kept begging, pleading and repeating himself for Vanitas to go harder and faster and to never stop. You know those kind of things. Vanitas all the while was in his own heaven, Ven’s hot tight ass was almost too much and even though his brain wasn’t properly processing what Ven was rambling on about, he loved to hear it.

The pleasure built up in Vanitas’s body and when he felt that his orgasm was coming and he could hear his groans get louder, he said to Ventus. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Then cum in my asshole! Please, fill me up with your load!” Ventus screamed and immediately Vanitas’s body responded as he gave a final thrust and began to pump his hot spunk into Ventus, motionless except for the shaking. Vanitas’s orgasm was intense and as the waves of pleasure overtook his mind he groaned and his breath hitched. When he had finished. He pulled out of Ven and stumbled slightly to the right to lay his back on the bed, with his feet on the ground. As a minute or two passed on with the only noise being their breathing returning to normal Ventus, who still had his face half buried in the sheet, stood up, his legs shaky and his ass sore and loving it.

“That was awesome.” He said. Vanitas merely raised his right hand in a thumbs up. Ventus went over to his discarded pants and pulled his phone out of the pocket.

As Vanitas watched him look at it, suddenly Ven froze and turned pale. “What’s wrong.” Vanitas asked worried, lowering his hand.

“Oh god, I forgot Roxas was coming over. Terra and Aqua let him like fifteen minutes ago.” As Ventus turned red Vanitas began to laugh. He knew that Ven had purposefully endeavored to never ever let Roxas find out about his screaming habit.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on Ventus and Vanitas’s couch staring at the TV, as he had been for almost twenty minutes. Terra and Aqua avoided eye contact with him for the time, as he was obviously deep in thought. Roxas had been trying hard to ignore his brother’s passionate screams and to think of anything besides Vanitas fucking his brother’s brains out, because whenever he though of his brother having sex with someone, eventually his brain forced him to think of himself in Ven’s place. That being one of the ‘perks’ of being identical twins, his mind often thought of him doing things Ven had done, for seemingly no reason other then their shared face. As he sat there he was torn between the thought that either Vanitas could give some life-changing dick, or that his brother was a screamer.


End file.
